<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Wide Shut by krsive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309452">Eyes Wide Shut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsive/pseuds/krsive'>krsive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Smut, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, it's really a love story, violence to eyeballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krsive/pseuds/krsive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After torment at the hands of the mafia and a pair of deathbed confessions, Rick and Morty's relationship changes. </p><p>Written for the 2020 Secret Santa!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Wide Shut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndRayne/gifts">SnowAndRayne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! I hope you all enjoy this one, especially my Secret Santa, SnowandRayne! Go check out her fic page. She's so talented.  ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy cuffs bit into Rick’s wrists as he slowly shifted his weight, the relief in his shaking legs negated by the burning ache that settled back into his elbows and shoulders. His heels didn’t quite touch the floor, leaving him to switch back and forth between holding himself up on tiptoe and hanging limp from his arms which were manacled and hanging from a hook above his head. Each breath was a struggle against the stress on his upper body. He wouldn’t be able to hang there for long; he was in danger of suffocating from the pressure. Just a little rest. A little rest for the bones of his feet that felt like snapping, for his screaming achilles tendons, for his sore muscles that had been trembling for hours without cease. It was chilly in his bare feet and without his lab coat or sweater. Alone in the dark he had lost all sense of time, but he was beginning to fear that he had been hanging there long enough to ruin his arms for good. He could get them replaced eventually, but as the hours ticked by it looked more and more like he would be too weak and useless to make good his escape. Or, more importantly, to rescue Morty. The portal gun was in the ship, and the ship was on the other side of the asteroid. It would take a couple of miracles to get them home safe and sound. Good thing Rick was a god. <i>Yeah fucking right</i>. </p><p>Back and forth, back and forth, Rick moved his weight from his arms to his feet to his arms again and again. He counted out the hours in labored breaths. Beads of blood rolled down from his wrists. He pissed himself, and the piss turned gradually cold. He didn’t even have the breath in his body to laugh about it when it happened.</p><p>The overhead lights came on, and he instantly wished to be back in the dark. The fluorescent glare bored into his eyes like needles through his pinhole pupils. While he was still struggling to see, a great <i>ka-chunk</i> heralded the opening of the vault door. Three blurry shapes entered the room--the two Jovian Mafia mooks who had strung him up in the first place, from what he could see, and Morty. They slowly took shape and solidified in front of him. The Jovians were hulking creatures with large, bullish horns and beady black eyes. One of them was grey--Merv, he knew from earlier, and one of them was blue--Jos. The blue one had his enormous hand on Morty’s shoulder. The grey one was putting a toolbox onto a chair near the door.</p><p>“Rick!” Mortys face was going in and out of focus, but fear was evident in his tremulous voice. “Rick, <i>please</i>, just--just tell them whatever they want to know.”</p><p>Rick spat onto the ground, his eyes following the Merv as he calmly opened the toolbox and examined various implements from inside.</p><p>“What is this, amateur hour?” Rick forced out a dry laugh that transformed into a rattling cough. “Let me guess. Tell you my portal gun formula or the boy gets it, right? Let me save you some time. I don’t give two <i>shits</i> about him. You’ve been banking on a worthless gambit.” Rick spat again, a gob of pinkish phlegm. “My galactic terrorist badass daughter, on the other hand, will fucking slit all your throats if anything happens to her precious crotchfruit.” Rick nearly didn’t have the strength to withstand the betrayal in Morty’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Might as well get a piece before we ax him, then. Last hurrah, you know?” said Jos. His fingers dipped below the neck of Morty’s shirt.</p><p>All pretense forgotten, Rick twisted against his bonds, pulling mindlessly like a rabid dog. “You’re dead, you fuck! Don’t touch him! <i>I’ll kill you</i>!”</p><p>The blue Jovian flicked a switch on the wall. With a mechanical whirring, the hook above Rick retracted and Rick fell bonelessly to the concrete floor. He could barely lift his head. Pins and needles spread through his deadened arms like wildfire. It hurt like a bitch, but it was a good sign. He tried his fingers. Most of them moved. He just had to keep moving, keep his eyes open, stay alert. For Morty.</p><p>Merv kept sifting through the toolbox, sending up a merry ringing of metal against metal. Rick struggled to sit up. Jos was caressing Morty’s throat. His grandson looked terrified. There was a great heat roaring deep inside Rick’s belly. He tried to drag himself toward the alien, but none of his limbs would cooperate. Merv seemed to finally find what he was looking for. He palmed something shiny and silver and stalked over to Rick. With his empty hand he grasped Rick’s hair and hauled him upright, holding him in place since he couldn’t sit up on his own. Rick was half convinced that his scalp was going to be torn clean off of his head. Morty was sobbing, choking on high-pitched whines as he hyperventilated.</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you?” said Merv. “We don’t want anything from you. The boss said dispose of you, so I figure we can play together a little first. Jos in particular has some brilliant ideas. He’s the one who thought it’d be a real blast to make the kid watch us cut you up.” He let go of Rick’s hair and cupped his hand to his ear, letting Morty’s cries fill up the room uninterrupted. “Music,” he sighed in exaggerated happiness.</p><p>“Riiiiick,” Morty wailed. “<i>Nooooo</i>!”</p><p>“Close your eyes, Morty,” Rick called back, his breath rattling through his chest. He didn’t take his wary eyes off of Merv.</p><p>“The kid watches or we feed you to him once we’re done with you,” Jos said.</p><p>“It’s ok, kiddo. Grandpa’s had worse. Just don’t think about it, ok? You can do this, I know you can.”</p><p>Merv chuckled. “Is that a challenge, Sanchez?”</p><p>“Fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Good. I like ‘em spirited. Jos is a big pussy; he wanted to wait ‘til the dark broke you. Me? I don’t get no pleasure unless the guy’s still got some teeth. Otherwise it feels like kicking a puppy, y’know?”</p><p>Merv produced a flexible device of silver wire. Rick tried to lean himself away, but the Jovian easily held him in place with one giant mitt while he managed the delicate task of slipping the device onto Rick’s left eyelids. It held his eye open wide. Tears immediately formed, but his eyeball was already starting to dry out uncomfortably. Merv took a long handled silver scoop out of his pocket. Seized by a terror that filled his throat with bile, Rick thrashed. Merv’s grip was iron-fast, though, and all Rick managed to do was wind himself and knock a little more feeling back into his aching arms.</p><p>“Hey, bring the kid over here. I want him to see this. Hey, Sanchez,” said Merv, angling his face this way and that and peering critically at him. “Is it true you got a cyber eye? I always wanted me one of them. You know how expensive those shits are? I figure you’re not gonna need yours after we bury you, so it might as well go to good use.”</p><p>Rick breathed heavily through his nose. His teeth ground together so hard he feared a filling might crack. He couldn’t show any fear. He had to be brave for Morty. His grandson was brought over and forced down on his knees beside him. The boy was whimpering, tears and snot wetting his face.</p><p>“It’s ok, Morty. It’s a robot eye; I’m not even gonna feel anything.”</p><p>“R-Really?” Morty asked, hesitant but hopeful.</p><p>“Fuck no!” Merv laughed. “This is top of the line shit we’re talking about. Complete nervous synchronization.”</p><p>“These guys are fuckin’ liars, Morty. Don’t listen to them.”</p><p>“Grandpa’s about to sing like a huva bird,” said Jos. “Wait ‘til you hear it. They always make the best sounds when we take an eye.”</p><p>Morty reached out for Rick, and they clasped hands. Rick’s were slick with his own blood that had dripped down from under the cuffs, but Morty held them painfully tightly. Jos yanked on a handful of Morty’s unkempt curls, making the boy hiss in pain.</p><p>“You holding hands with your little boyfriend?” The blue Jovian pulled Morty’s hair a bit harder. “Hey, Merv, I just had an idea.”</p><p>“Yeah? What is it this time?” Merv asked. He was rolling up his sleeves, calmly preparing his tools.</p><p>“The kid’s his <i>grandson</i>, right? Let’s make him suck him off while you get his eye.”</p><p>Rick’s stomach flopped. He looked at Morty, whose face had gone stark white. Merv laughed, his voice rich and calm. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s good.” Merv reached down and unbuckled Rick’s belt. “Oh shit, his pants are wet. Damn, that smells.”</p><p>Jos guffawed. As Merv fished Rick’s flaccid cock out of his trousers, Jos pushed Morty’s head down into Rick’s lap.</p><p>“Get a good whiff,” the Jovian laughed.</p><p>Rick was humiliated. Of all the people who had to see him like this, why did it have to be <i>Morty</i>? He wanted his grandson to remember him as a strong man, not as this weak homunculus he had been reduced to. His heart was breaking.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” he tried, his voice dry.</p><p>“Yeah, he does. Unless you wanna watch Jos break his head open like a melon.”</p><p>“It’s ok-k-kk-k-kay, Rick,” Morty said. He put his hands on Rick’s hips. They were only shaking a little. “I can do this.”</p><p>“Morty…”</p><p>Jos put his foot on Morty’s back and pushed him down so that his face was in Rick’s lap. Morty sniffled bravely, even though he had a nose full of his own grandfather’s dick. Rick groaned, more tortured in this moment than he had been for his entire wait in the dark. Morty’s breath was warm on his skin, and his shame only grew as he felt his body responding. <i>Fuck</i>, how many times had he wished in his sick, demented heart that he could feel this someday? Feel Morty’s lips parting for him, letting him push inside that <i>tiny, perfect</i> mouth… He shuddered and moaned when he felt Morty’s <i>tiny, perfect</i> tongue glance over the head of his dick, and he could feel himself rapidly hardening despite all the pain and the itching in his dry left eye. Morty’s gaze flicked up towards Rick’s face, and Rick cut himself off with a whimper. Now Morty must think he’s a freak. Well, he really wasn, wasn’t he? He deserved far worse than this.</p><p>“Hurry it up,” Jos complained, “we ain’t got all day.”</p><p>Morty took a deep, shuddering breath and swallowed the head of Rick’s cock. Rick made an animal noise that reverberated in his chest. He couldn’t stop himself. Morty made an answering sound, a hum that vibrated his shaft in delicious ways. He was starting to get lost in the sensations, his pain and fear fading into the background. His broken mind couldn’t focus on more than one thing at a time, and right now the world had shrunken to just himself and Morty.</p><p>Until Merv grabbed him by the jaw and yanked his head up.</p><p>“Get a load of this,” the Jovian chuckled, “he <i>likes</i> it. Pretty fucked up, Sanchez. Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p>Rick wanted to stay defiant, but this had all gone far, far beyond his ability to control. He jerked in Merv’s grip, his legs thrashing and his arms pushing uselessly against the Jovian’s wrist. The huge hand held his head utterly still, though. He couldn’t even close his eye and look away as the scoop moved closer and closer to his face. Its first touch wasn’t painful, just cold and uncomfortable as it covered up his vision. Then Merv turned his wrist and there was a horrible pressure at the side of his eye. Rick’s breath hitched and raced until there were dark spots spreading in his mind’s eye from the hyperventilation. His ears filled with a nonstop rushing sound as his pulse raced out of control. Fear was only enhancing his arousal, and his dick pulsed with life under Morty’s inexpert ministrations. The boy’s tongue was trying things, swirling and caressing, but he kept switching too quickly for any of his ministrations to push him toward orgasm...and god, why was that what he was thinking about? Anything to escape from the reality of what was happening. And why was Morty trying so hard, anyway? And--</p><p>He was screaming even before the pain hit his conscious mind like an eighteen wheeler. His nails tore at Merv’s wrist but he couldn’t dislodge the Jovian’s grip. His mind filled up with white light that burned him from the inside out as his optic nerve was severed, and then everything went redblack. His face filled up with an aching pressure. He didn’t even feel the moment when his cybernetic eye was fully removed from his head, just a howling pain that he was sure would never end, would stretch out into infinity dragging his consciousness into an eternity of torment worse than anything hell could dream of. He heard his own animal sounds as if from far away. His heart stuttered. Merv let go of his chin and he twisted away, pitching sideways onto his hands on the cold floor. His stomach heaved. The pressure in his face built and built as he threw up everything inside his body until he was spitting out bitter bile. Blood tickled his cheeks as it ran down in fat drips from the black hole of his empty eye socket. Some of it was already sticky and half dry on his skin, making it feel tight. </p><p>“Rick, oh god, <i>Rick</i>.” Morty’s sobs eventually cut through the rushing of blood in his ears.</p><p>“Morty...it’s ok,” he croaked drunkenly. Oh, fuck. He was going to pass out. This was bad. This was about as bad as it could get. He was debilitated. Morty was going to die because Rick was too weak to fight. His stomach did another flip and he heaved, but there was nothing more for him to vomit up. “It’s nothing. It’s a scratch.”</p><p>He heard movement around him, a rustling of cloth, and then the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. He tried to open his right eye but the one glimpse of the outside world he got made him feel like he was riding a tilt-a-whirl, so he closed it again and fell limp onto his back on the floor.</p><p>Oh god. This was it.</p><p>“Morty,” Rick groaned. “Morty, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Rick.” Morty sniffled. Rick could hear his breath shaking slightly, like he was shivering. “It’s gonna b-b-b-b-be ok, right?”</p><p>“Your mom’s on the way,” Rick reassured him. He reached out blindly and felt Morty clasp his hands. In truth, he had no idea if Beth had even received their distress beacon. He just wanted Morty to go to the grave with a little hope.</p><p>Merv laughed. Rick heard the cocking of a second gun. “Why don’t you give your grandpa a kiss? Hm?”</p><p>Rick felt Morty lay over him. Their chests stuck together uncomfortably from the tacky blood that had streamed down from his empty eye socket. Rick could taste it, sharp and metallic. He licked his lips, trying to spare Morty from tasting it, too.</p><p>“Just close your eyes, Morty,” he said quietly. “Close your eyes and pretend it’s someone else, ok?”</p><p>“I…” Morty nosed against Rick’s jaw. “Rick, I don’t want to p-pretend it’s someone else,” he whispered. His warm breath tickled Rick’s ear, and he shivered.</p><p>“Morty…” Rick’s manacled hands were pinned under Morty’s body. He was frustratingly incapacitated. “What are you even--”</p><p>“I want it to be you, Rick,” Morty breathed. “We’re--we’re gonna die, so I want you to kn-know.” Rick could feel Morty’s hot tears falling on his neck. “I’m in l-l-l-l-l-love with you, R-Rick.” </p><p>How did Morty manage to sound afraid of Rick even now, when he was lying tortured half to death, cold and bloodied and pathetic? Like Rick was going to slap him away and spit in his face.  The pain had grown so intolerable that Rick was starting to go numb, which wasn’t a great sign. His body was giving up slowly. He turned his head a bit, despite the deep throb sent up by every motion, so he could whisper in Morty’s ear.</p><p>“I love you, Morty. God, I’m so fucked up.” He let out a wet sob. “I-I love you, too.”</p><p>Morty’s hands settled gently on his cheeks. The left side of his face reawakened at the touch, fire pulsing in his nerves. It didn’t matter, though, because Morty’s lips were on his. The boy was clumsy, and his lips tasted like salt, but as far as last kisses went Rick thought this one couldn’t be more perfect. He pressed back as well as he could, moaning into it. Morty let him deepen the kiss, his tongue shy against Rick’s. If he had to die, he wanted to die like this. He wanted to die in the one moment of perfect love he had ever felt in his pathetic life.</p><p>Morty’s head jerked backwards and the boy cried out wordlessly. Rick managed to open his right eye. Jos was holding a fistful of Morty’s hair and yanking him upright. He had his gun leveled at the back of Morty’s head. Merv was standing nearby, his weapon held casually at his side. Morty had tears flowing down his cheeks, but he wore a look of fiery intensity as he met Rick’s gaze. There was blood smeared all over his face, tear tracks running through it. He was breathing deep and fast.</p><p>Morty twisted suddenly. He struck Jos on the wrist and, as if by magic, the gun was suddenly in his hands. He pivoted and dropped Merv with a single shot. His time with Rick had turned him into a superior marksman, but the Jovian firearms were far larger than anything Morty had ever shot before, and he screamed and dropped the gun as soon as he had fired. He clutched his arm to his chest. The recoil must have injured him. Rick threw himself after the gun as hard as he could, scrambling to get his hands on it despite his lack of depth perception. He heard Jos’s feet pounding across the cement as he ran for Merv’s weapon. Rick’s fingers were singed by the barrel, but he managed to get the weapon up. He fired and missed, and then again, and again. Each shot came closer to hitting the Jovian as he calculated and corrected his aim to compensate for his lost eye. Jos whirled towards him. A round hit him in the shoulder, but he barely felt it. There was just a feeling of blunt impact and a momentary sensation of weakness. Rick was running on pure adrenaline, but his arm <i>would</i> give out on him soon. He let out a shaky breath and squeezed the trigger for what he knew would be his last chance.</p><p>He hit Jos right between the eyes. The Jovian toppled to the floor, dead before he hit the ground.</p><p>Rick fell onto his back. His right shoulder felt warm and weak, but all pain had leached out of his body, leaving him with only a mothwhite impression of sensation. He stared at the ceiling, struggling to keep his eye open. Morty appeared above him, still clutching his arm to his chest. His face was still smeared with Rick’s blood, tears dripping pink from his chin.</p><p>“R-Rick,” he stammered, his teeth chattering as if he were freezing cold. “Oh g-g-g-geez, oh god.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Morty,” Rick said. “But you gotta get to the ship now. Can you do that? Can you get--go get the ship for grandpa?”</p><p>“There’s so much blood, R-Rick.”</p><p>Rick grit his teeth, frustrating flaring up in his chest and then passing through him to make way for icy acceptance. Morty was in shock. Rick pushed himself up with his good arm. He almost didn’t make it upright, and he had to breathe through the pain that flared back to life in his body as it settled into this new position. Morty watched him with rounded, vacant eyes. <i>Now</i> he could feel the wound in his shoulder screaming out as if broken glass was grinding into his bones. His joints and spine groaned. His face ached with his pulse. </p><p>“Get up, Morty.” Nothing. “Get the fuck up.” Nothing.  “<i>Get off your ass this instant, you useless piece of shit</i>!”</p><p>That seemed to get through to him. Morty finally blinked. His chin trembled, but he held back whatever tears were left in him.</p><p>“S-S-S-Sorr--”</p><p>“Just help me up,” Rick barked. He was going to have to lash Morty all the way to the ship like a stubborn mule, it seemed.</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>Morty scrambled to his feet. He grabbed Rick’s left arm and hauled back as hard as he could. His ruined joints groaned in protest, but between the two of them they managed to get Rick standing. Just barely. Rick shook his head, leaning over at the waist.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work. You have to go get the ship, Morty. I’m not gonna make it that far.”</p><p>“I can’t--I can’t do that, Rick! I can’t do it alone!”</p><p>“You can and you’re <i>going</i> to! Or would you rather die on this fucking asteroid? ‘Cause those are your two alternatives.”</p><p>Morty sniffled. “Ok.”</p><p>The journey out of the empty building was slow and arduous. Rick’s body felt heavier and heavier with every passing second, even as his head felt like it would float away like a child’s balloon. He thought he wasn’t going to make it for the second half of the journey, but somehow he walked out the front door into the coalblack night. He sat down heavily on the front steps, swaying as his mind yo-yoed in and out of focus. He heard Morty speaking but couldn’t make out any of  the words. Dark spots formed on the edges of his vision, and he knew no more.</p><p>The next two days were a complete blur. At some point he woke up in a Neptunian hospital. He faded in and out as doctors repaired his body to the best of their ability. The Neptunians weren’t as advanced as some of the races of the galaxy, but they were good enough to repair broken bones and torn tendons. By the end of the second day, however, it occurred to Rick just how much this stay must be costing him, and he checked himself and Morty out. He would make his own damn cyber eye, thank you very much. And it would be better than anything on the open market, anyway. </p><p>They gave him an eyepatch. He looked like a fucking pirate.</p><p>The ride home was tense. Tired, haggard, his eye dry and his jaw stubbled, he just wanted to get home. Rick could tell that Morty wanted to ask him questions, but he definitely didn’t want to answer any, so he drove in stony silence. As soon as they got back to the Smith house, at around 2 in the morning on a Thursday, he shut himself in his room with scarcely a backward glance at Morty. By 3:30, certain that Morty had gone to bed, Rick dragged himself to the garage.</p><p>After rifling his cabinets, he found a stainless steel ball bearing of the right size to fill his eye socket and keep it from collapsing while he worked on a replacement. With trembling hands, he poured the first drink he’d touched in days. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He had really fucked up this time. He had told Morty his darkest secret. And the worst part was that Morty felt the same way. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself now? Rick had never been one to withstand temptation. It had been hard enough to stay away from his bewitching grandson before he knew his touch would be welcome.</p><p>God, he really was a piece of shit, wasn’t he? He had twisted Morty up so badly that the boy actually thought he was <i>in love</i> with him. He had selfishly hoarded Morty’s time and attention until he was the only outlet for affection that the kid even had. Which was, admittedly, by design; that didn’t exactly make anything better. No, it was much, much worse. Rick was much, much worse. He’d always known he was the scum of the earth, but this really took the cake. </p><p>What could he do now, though? A memory wipe was out of the question. He had destroyed the memory gun a year ago because he had been in danger of turning Morty’s mind into swiss cheese. He could leave, but he knew himself too well to kid himself with that--he would just come back. He poured another drink. Then a third. After the fourth he started chugging Jameson straight out of the bottle, the whiskey sharp and slightly sweet on his tongue.</p><p>Liquid courage.</p><p>He sat in his chair, spinning in slow circles and looking down at the plasma pistol clutched in his hands. The world jittered and skipped before him, and he rubbed his eye in frustration. Was he drunk enough for this yet? He raised the gun and nestled the barrel against his temple, trying it on for size. It felt…<i>right</i>. He should have done this a long time ago. It had been enough, for a long time, to spit in death’s face, to <i>dare</i> it to come for him because he was too cowardly to eat his gun. Now he had a good enough reason to overcome his fear. Now he had Morty to protect.</p><p>He put the gun down and took out his phone. He had to squint to make out anything on the screen, but he managed to navigate to his text message app and open his conversation with Morty. He owed him some kind of explanation. An apology. His drunken fingers skipped over the keyboard.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Mory. Immm sorre but yiull unederstannd summda y. Dunt b sad. Youll get mrrried to som whor bithc and forget abbott me. Your a godd kid Morty. I kno your probly gonna blam yourselfff but jus fuckin g stopppppp that rite now. I shod hve beeen dea d 30 yers ago. Im nott gonna sae sme gay shit liek i lovve you. Jut forgett me.&lt;&lt;</p><p>He peered down at the phone screen, but he couldn’t make much out. A halo of blur danced across the words. Good enough. He pressed send and tossed the phone aside.</p><p>He smiled to himself and swallowed another mouthful of whiskey. He was about to be a damn hero. Slay the monster. Save the...the prince, or whatever. No one would know that Rick Sanchez’s last act on Earth was a heroic one. It was funny, really. In his life he had played a range of roles, from punk-ass kid to soldier, from scholar to freedom fighter, from victim to abuser. ‘Hero’ had never really been one of them. What would his father think of him, now?</p><p>But enough thinking; it was time.</p><p>He picked the pistol back up and set the muzzle against his temple again. He took a deep breath and, just so he could feel his lungs working one last time, he took another. His finger began to tighten on the trigger. He closed his remaining eye and prayed for his immortal soul. There were no atheists in foxholes, it seemed.</p><p>Behind him, he heard the soft click of the garage door opening. He froze. Caught. There was no way to play this off.</p><p>“Rick?” Morty’s voice warbled. “Oh geez, oh god, <i>Rick</i>!”</p><p>“Go to bed, Morty.”</p><p>“<i>Go to bed</i>?!?!” An incredulous laugh buffeted Rick’s back. He heard the soft <i>plap, plap</i> of bare feet on the cold concrete floor. “I’m not gonna fucking go to bed!”</p><p>“Take one more step and I’ll do it,” Rick warned.</p><p>Silence fell between them, heavy with tension. Rick knew he wasn’t going to blow his brains out while Morty watched. The question was: did Morty know that?</p><p>“Fine. Go ahead and traumatize me for life. I-I-I’ll wait.”</p><p>A hundred heartbeats later, Rick let the gun fall to the table. He ran his hands down his face and groaned in frustration. Why did Morty have to be so <i>fucking infuriating</i>? Why did he have to go and ruin <i>everything</i> all the goddamn time? He whirled in his seat. He must have looked feral, because Morty recoiled with almost comical exaggeration.</p><p>“Who do you fucking think you are, <i>Morty</i>? Where do you get off barging into other peoples--other people’s <i>private shit</i>? Huh? Speak the fuck up, you little shit!”</p><p>Rick watched Morty swallow and ball up his fists at his sides. The desk light cast a warm glow over the boy’s unkempt curls and reflected in his icy blue eyes--so like Rick’s own. He hated and loved Morty’s eyes. Some deep, dark part of him loved to see himself in the boy. He had his nose, too, but his grandmother’s soft lips.</p><p>“<i>Private shit</i>? Jesus, Rick--you’re committing suicide in the fucking <i>public garage</i>, not j-jerking off in your bedroom!” Morty looked furious, but his cheeks colored slightly in a rosy blush. “And you texted me!”</p><p>“I thought you were asleep!”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t! A-A-And what do you think you’re doing, anyway?! Did you even take one second to think what this was going to do to me, Rick?! I was gonna just come into the garage to get you for fucking b-breakfast and find you like...like <i>that</i>? You wanted mom to have to clean your brains off of the floor?!”</p><p>“Newsflash! Not everything is about you, Morty!”</p><p>“Bullshit, Rick! How can you do this when you know how I feel ab--”</p><p>“<i>DON’T</i> say it,” Rick thundered. He shot to his feet. Morty cowered and took a step back, then another, as Rick advanced on him. “It’s bad enough that I had to listen to it once.”</p><p>Morty’s eyes shone wetly, but he set his jaw firmly and frowned. “You said it, too!”</p><p>Rick backed Morty against the door and penned him in with a hand on either side of his head. He punched the wall, seething as he felt the skin of his knuckles break. Morty winced, and Rick felt it like a kick in the gut. That was the way he used to look at his father. He broke apart.</p><p>“That’s because I’m a sick piece of shit,” he growled. “Do you understand, <i>Morty</i>? No, of course you don’t because you’re a fucking idiot! Let me spell it out for you: I’m your 67 year old <i>grandfather</i>. A-And if the incest angle isn’t fucking damning enough for you, why don’t we throw in the fact that you’re <i>underage</i>. That’s right, Morty. Give <i>that</i> a good think! I’m disgusting, but at least I <i>know</i> I’m disgusting.”</p><p>“You meant it?” Morty breathed. “You really meant it, Rick?”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>! That’s not the point!”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>Rick’s breath hitched as Morty grabbed him by the lapels of his lab coat. His heart fluttered in his chest; his faculties abandoned him as they stood eye to eye, neither of them daring to move.</p><p>“D-Don’t,” he whimpered. “Oh god, Morty, don’t.”</p><p>Something seemed to solidify inside of Morty. He rose onto his tiptoes and kissed Rick as hard as he could, in an inelegant collision of lips. For a few moments he thought he would stay strong, but then Morty made a small noise in the back of his throat and Rick’s resolve shattered. He surged forward, pressing his body against Morty’s. He cupped Morty’s face in his hands, gently adjusting the angle of their kiss. Morty relaxed into it, letting Rick take the lead. As ever. He slowed the kiss, deepened it. He explored Morty’s mouth, reveling in the dance of their tongues. He kissed him until they were both breathless and when he pulled away he gently bit Morty’s lower lip. Morty shuddered as he panted into the scant inches between their lips. But Rick wasn’t done. His hands ran down Morty’s sides and back up beneath his teeshirt. His spidery fingers caressed the curve of the boy’s back. Morty whined as Rick pressed his lips to the side of Morty’s neck. He sucked a purple bruise to the surface of his pale skin.</p><p>“Rick! Don’t give me a hickey!” Morty said, without much actual force. His hands were still clutching Rick’s lapels so hard that they shook. “H-How am I supposed to explain that?”</p><p>“I don’t care anymore.” Rick pulled Morty’s body flush against his own, groaned at the pressure against his insistent erection. “I don’t give a <i>fuck</i>, Morty. You belong to me.” He could feel the thrumming of Morty’s pulse beneath his lips. His teeth wickedly sank into Morty’s flesh. The boy hissed in astonished pain. “Let everyone know; I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Morty finally let go of Rick’s lab coat. Rick’s mind was throbbing; cognitive dissonance mixed with liquor. He wanted the world to know that Morty was his. He was ashamed beyond belief at what he was doing now. He wanted to stop. He <i>never</i> wanted to stop. When had he fallen in love with his beautiful, infuriating grandson? How had he let it come to this? His heart pounded and his head pounded and his dick pulsed with need. He couldn’t stop his roaming hands. His thumbs ran over the hills and valleys of Morty’s ribs, his calloused fingertips smoothed up and down the boy’s spine and made him shiver. <i>Think</i>, he screamed at himself, <i>just <b>think</b> for one fucking minute</i>! He pushed himself violently away from Morty and turned his back on him, all his brash words forgotten.</p><p>“Go to bed, Morty.”</p><p>“No! Rick, what’s--”</p><p>“Now, Morty! Get the fuck away from me!”</p><p>“<i>NO</i>! You can’t make me.”</p><p>“You wanna fucking bet?”</p><p>Morty threw himself at Rick. He held him as tightly as he could with one arm. His other hand fell on Rick’s erection, feeling him up through his trousers.</p><p>“You want this,” Morty said quietly, almost inaudible as he buried his face in Rick’s back. “You w-want this as much as I do.”</p><p>Rick’s hand fell lightly on Morty’s wrist as the boy ran his hand up and down his shaft where it strained against his trousers. He was filling up with an unbearable heat.</p><p>“Stop,” Rick said hoarsely.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Morty’s hands went to Rick’s belt buckle. He undid it slowly and with great care. The jangling sound was deafening in the silent garage. Small hands unbuttoned and unzipped Rick’s trousers, hooked in the waistband and pulled them down around his knees. Rick swayed drunkenly as Morty turned him around. His eye widened and he watched with slowly building horror as Morty got down on his knees. His heart was in his throat. He was frozen like a creature of marble, only responding to Morty’s gentle guidance to lift one foot at a time so he could be helped out of his shoes and clothes below the waist. He gave Rick a few gentle strokes.</p><p>“I don’t know how to do this,” Morty said. The look he gave, peering up innocently through his lashes, almost stopped Rick’s heart. “D-Don’t laugh, ok?”</p><p>“I’m not--I’m not gonna laugh.” Rick could barely hear himself over the thundering of blood rushing through his ears.</p><p>Seemingly satisfied, Morty closed his eyes and let Rick enter his mouth. Rick made a small, strangled noise at the sudden wet heat. Morty hollowed his cheeks, sucking in a pulsing rhythm. He immediately tried to take too much and choked. Rick gently ran his fingers through Morty’s soft hair.</p><p>“Less suction,” he instructed. Fuck, why was he doing this? “Let yourself drool, it’s ok. Use your hand and--thaaaat’s it. Feels so good. You’re doing great, baby.”</p><p>He stroked Morty’s hair over and over again, watching in lustful horror as he sucked his dick with amateur enthusiasm. Pleasure built and built and built inside of him even though the attempt was clumsy at best. Morty wanted him. <i>Morty wanted him</i>, and that was pushing this experience above and beyond the meaningless, expert ministrations of whores and royal courtesans throughout the galaxy. He closed his good eye, letting a moan bubble up from deep inside of him. His fingers gently traced the nape of Morty’s neck. He was close, so close, so close…</p><p>
  <i>No.</i>
</p><p>He cupped Morty’s chin in one hand and pushed him slowly but firmly back. A strand of saliva connected Morty’s lips to his cock; he almost lost it at that gorgeous sight. Morty looked up at him with such intense innocence in his sky blue eyes. Rick’s cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He couldn’t take this anymore. He was giving up, giving in. </p><p>He pulled Morty to his feet. The boy looked wary. He grabbed Rick’s wrist as the older man reached inside his lab coat pocket. </p><p>“Relax,” Rick grumbled. </p><p>He pulled out the portal gun. Morty outlined in the green glow of the portal looked a bit unsettling, unnatural. Rick grabbed Morty’s wrist, now, and tugged him along through the portal. </p><p>It closed behind them and left them in the quiet dark of Rick’s apartment on Revulon 7. It was one of several bolt holes that he maintained. ‘Maintained’ being a gracious word. He paid the bills and let them lie abandoned, mostly. The bedroom smelled like dust. Rick let his eye adjust to the dim light from the window, and the bed and nightstand appeared before him, grey in the weak glow.</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“Somewhere we don’t have to be quiet. Take off your clothes,” Rick said. His heart thumped wildly. He was really going to do this.</p><p>He heard rustling behind him as Morty eagerly obeyed. Fuck this. If this was really going to happen, he wanted to see it. He clicked the night stand lamp, opened the drawer and tossed a dubiously dated bottle of lube onto the bed. That done, he turned toward his grandson.</p><p>Morty was flushed from his fine cheekbones to his heaving chest. His hands were shyly covering his erection. His eyes glittered in the light from the lamp--was he <i>crying</i>? Despite himself, Rick felt his cock twitch in interest. He wanted to see tears streaming down Morty’s cheeks as he--</p><p><i>You’re a fucking monster, Sanchez</i>. </p><p>“Um. A-A-Are we going to…” Morty couldn’t get any more out than that.</p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p>Morty obeyed. He laid down on his back, following Rick with a sober look in his tearful eyes as he took off his shirts and sat down on the edge of the bed. Morty tried to cover himself with the blankets, but Rick smacked his hands away and peeled back the sheets. Morty hid his face in his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry it’s so small,” he rushed out, muffled behind his wall.</p><p>Rick chuckled softly. He ran the pad of his thumb up the underside of Morty’s leaking dick and over the tip, smearing precome that leaked from the boy’s sensitive slit. Morty gasped and whined at the touch. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Rick reassured him. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Aw...geez, Rick, you c-can’t just <i>say</i> stuff like that…”</p><p>“I can say whatever I want. Fuck you, Morty.” He turned halfway towards him, facing him directly, left leg still trailing off the bed. As he spoke, he slicked down his fingers with the lube, taking the time to warm it up in his hand.  “I wanna see your face, baby. C’mon, I’ve seen your dick before, Jesus. Suck my dick in the garage, now you’re all shy?”</p><p>Morty peeked out at him. “Do we have to have the light on?”</p><p>Rick reached between Morty’s legs. “Yes,” he said. He watched his grandson squirm as his fingers started to circle his asshole gently. “You ever play around back here?”</p><p>Morty cocked his eyebrow. “Rick, I’m a 16 year old bi chronic masturbator. What do you th-think?”</p><p>Rick pushed his fingers inside without any more preamble, wiping the smirk off of Morty’s face. Morty’s hands flew to his sides, fisting in the bedsheets as he twisted beneath Rick’s touch.</p><p>“Oh <i>fuck</i>, Rick!”</p><p>Rick didn’t waste any time. He crooked his fingers and easily found Morty’s prostate, pressing firmly against it with every pass as he pumped his fingers in and out. Morty began to tremble all over, tossing his head back and forth and whimpering Rick’s name. Rick could have wept, his arousal felt so sharp and cutting. His name dripping from Morty’s lips in a neverending chant of praise was one of the best things he had ever heard. Precome rolled down his shaft and onto his balls, making him shiver. He felt like a fucking god. Morty let out a long, twisting groan when Rick slid a third finger inside. He was careful and he went slowly, but Morty was so tight that he was starting to worry that he wouldn’t be able to do this after all. He was beginning to resign himself to another sloppy blowjob when Morty started <i>begging</i>. And fuuuck, that <i>did things</i> to Rick, shameful, dark things.</p><p>“Please, Rick, p-p-p-please, oh <i>fuck</i>, Rick, y-y-y-y-y-you  have to, ohmygod, you <i>have to</i>, PLEASE fuck me now, <i>please</i>, Rick, I-I-I’ll do <i>anything</i>…” He stopped only long enough to take a shuddering breath and lick his lips. “Please, I’m sorry, I’ve wanted y-you for so long and I can’t wait anymore..I wanna know what it feels like and just...just…<i>please</i>, Rick!”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Rick breathed, awe laying heavy on his chest. “Ok, ok, baby, shh. Grandpa Rick is--I’m gonna give you what you need.”</p><p>Morty bit his lip. A fat tear ran down his cheek as he nodded. Rick hadn’t been thinking when he referred to himself as ‘grandpa,’ but apparently it had <i>both</i> of them shaken. He tried to push it out of his mind as he settled on his knees between Morty’s legs and quickly lubed his aching dick. He ran his hands soothingly up the backs of the boy’s thighs, pushing them back and apart so that he had a view of his stretched hole. He nudged the head of his cock against it and rocked his hips forward. Morty whimpered as the head of his dick disappeared inside.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, that looks good,” Rick groaned. “Holy shit, Morty, you’re so <i>tight</i>, it’s like you’re pulling me in.”</p><p>“It’s too big,” Morty said. He arched and thrashed, but Rick held his hips still with both hands. </p><p>“Mm, yeah, wouldn’t mind hearing <i>that</i> again. Think you can take all 9 inches, Morty?”</p><p>“No, I can’t, I can’t…” He whimpered and his hands flew to his own cock.</p><p>“Don’t touch,” Rick ordered, voice low and warning. “If you touch I’m gonna stop. I’m gonna pull out and portal home and leave you here.”</p><p>Morty whined, but let his hands fall to his sides again. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>“See? ‘I can’t, I can’t’--bullshit, Morty. You want it.” He continued pressing forward, slowly easing into him. “Slut.”</p><p>“Rick!” Morty was clearly wavering between offense and lust. “I-I-I--”</p><p>“You got on your knees for me in the garage with the door unlocked.” Reminding himself of it was immensely gratifying. “You’re a little slut, Morty.”</p><p>“For you,” Morty said. Rick made a possessive sound. A triumphant sound. “O-Only you,” the boy ventured on. “I-I-I-I belong to you, R-Rick!”</p><p>Rick had meant to give Morty time to adjust. He really had. But Morty’s words drove straight through his heart...and sent bolts of lightning coursing down to his dick. His hips snapped forward, raising a howl from Morty. He didn’t stop, either. He leaned down over his grandson, holding himself up on his elbows on either side of the boy’s head. He moaned and ran his tongue over his throat. The muscles in his stomach and thighs worked as he fucked himself into Morty’s hot, velvety hole. Morty keened and grasped two fistfuls of Rick’s hair, pulling his head back so they could look at each other, their eyes mirror images of fear and desire.</p><p>“Say it again,” Rick pleaded. “Say it again.”</p><p>“I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!”</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>“Forever!”</p><p>“No little girlfriends. Boyfriends. Whatever. No fucking off and leaving me.” Rick punctuated his words with hard thrusts. “I’m a sick, jealous piece of shit, Morty. This only ends when I’m dead.”</p><p>Then Morty was holding his face between his hands and they were kissing and his hips were still rolling and Morty’s thighs were around his waist and he never wanted this to stop.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else, Rick,” Morty murmured when they broke apart for air. “I love you. I’ll always love you, for my whole life.”</p><p>Rick pressed his eye tightly shut and shuddered. He could feel it coming now, his orgasm rolling toward him with the heavy weight of inevitability. He reached between them and hastily took Morty’s cock in hand. At the top of every stroke he added a little roll of his wrist that wrung tiny gasps out of his beautiful grandson. Morty’s nails bit into his back and he hissed at the bright sparks of pain.</p><p>“I’m so close, Morty, baby, <i>fuck</i>. I need you to--you gotta come for me, Morty.” He tilted his hips experimentally until Morty cried out, his eyes flying wide open. There. The spot. “Be a good boy for grandpa and fuckin’ come, baby.”</p><p>Breath for labored breath they matched each other, each coming apart by inches. Morty went back to begging nonsensically, his lips brushing against Rick’s as he babbled. Rick’s attention soon phased completely out, his hand running on autopilot, the burning in his thighs forgotten. </p><p>Orgasm hit him like an ocean wave; it sucked at his legs and pulled him under. Vaguely, somewhere far away, he heard himself swearing his undying love in Spanish. His muscles twitched and shuddered. Wave on wave on wave, his climax rushed over and through him. He had been reduced to nothing but the pulses of pleasure in his own dick. Trickles of his own release leaked out of Morty’s ass and dripped down his balls. </p><p>“I missed it,” he said, disappointment striking him when he came back to his senses with Morty’s jizz running down his hand. He wiped it off on the sheets before toppling onto his side, exhausted. “I wanted to watch…”</p><p>“Next time.”</p><p>“Next time?” He smiled lazily. Yeah. That sounded great. “Yeah. There’s gonna be a ‘next time.’”</p><p>“So y-you gotta stay alive for it, ok?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, that.”</p><p>“Yeah, Rick. That.”</p><p>“Don’t be a buzzkill, Morty.”</p><p>“You don’t be a--I--just…” Morty blew out a frustrated sigh. “You gotta p-promise me, Rick.”</p><p>Rick made a dismissive hand gesture. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”</p><p>“I’m not kidding.”</p><p>Rick propped himself up on one elbow and deadpanned to Morty. “I know, Morty, fuck. Lay off me, alright? I promise. Your sweet little ass saved my life, ok, now will you just calm down?”</p><p>“Alright,” Morty said warily. He settled down and reached up to run his fingers gently down Rick’s cheek. He let out a small, quiet laugh. “You know, Rick, the silver eye is pretty creepy.”</p><p>“Silver wha--OH!” Rick touched the ball bearing that he’d forgotten about, still filling his left eye socket. He laughed along with Morty, rolling onto his back to look up at the ceiling. “It’s just a placeholder. Jesus, you really do love me if you let me fuck your brains out with a big metal ball staring out at you.”</p><p>“Who said you fucked my b-brains out?”</p><p>“Morty.” He rolled his good eye. “I fucked your brains out. Shut up. Go ahead and turn the light out if it bothers you so much.”</p><p>Morty turned off the lamp and Rick reached out and pulled him against his side, eliciting a yelp from the surprised teen. It only took a moment for Morty to cuddle up to him with his head resting on his shoulder. Rick closed his eye and sighed contentedly. He was going to sleep like a fucking baby. </p><p>“Rick?” Morty said, hesitation thick in his voice. “Do you, ah. You. Do you…”</p><p>“Yes, Morty. I love you, too, ok? Happy now?”</p><p>“Yeah, Rick. I’m so happy. I really, really am.” He stretched out his neck and kissed Rick on the cheek. “You and me, a hu-hundred years.”</p><p>Rick hummed in agreement. This was so fucked up, but Morty was right to remind him--they had been in this together from the start, from the first moment of their first adventure together. They had no one but each other. When the chips were down, they had always had each other’s backs. No one else could understand Rick the way Morty did, and vice versa. Sure, Rick was a fuckup, but he <i>loved</i> Morty. That had to count for something, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>As sleep came for Rick, he put his arms around Morty and held him close. There had been a few times in his life when he thought he was in love. None of them had ever come close to this. His heart felt like a butterfly. He wanted to make up for every shitty thing he had ever put Morty through, though he knew he likely wouldn’t. He would skate on being the same grumpy old alcoholic asshole, and Morty would keep loving him anyway. It hurt to think about, but he didn’t know what else to do. He was too old. He was beyond learning new tricks.</p><p>Morty shifted in his arms and yawned. His fingers toyed lazily at the scant hair on Rick’s chest.</p><p>“You <i>always</i> make me happy,” Morty sighed quietly. He sounded like he was already half asleep.</p><p>“Mm. You’re a fucking idiot, then, Morty.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You make me happy, too,” he said, his voice the barest whisper. Had he ever really been happy before this moment?</p><p>Rick closed his eye and waited for sleep to come take him. For the first time in a very long time, he was expecting good dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>